The present invention relates to a curved device for connection between two rectilinear portions of a stretched cable, device ensuring continuity of the tension in the whole of the cable.
It is known that the optimum design of a prestress or staying cable frequently comprises rectilinear portions on either side of a change in direction. To simplify implementation of constructive works, it is advantageous to ensure continuity of the tension along the cable rather than to ensure, by reinforcing means, the connection of partial rectilinear cables intersecting at the change in direction. Such a continuity is particularly desirable in the case of stays bearing a constructive work suspended from a pylon, the two symmetrical stays of the same couple thus being balanced directly at the level of their support on the pylon.
If a continuous multi-strand cable is thus employed, its strands (wires, bars) are, by the tension of the cable, pressed against one another and against the convex portion of the support ensuring deviation of the cable, so that even slight variations in the tension cause reciprocal frictions of these cable strands.
More generally, any relative displacement of a cable strand with respect to a solid with which it is in contact provokes friction and, in the long run, deterioration of this strand, bringing about a considerable reduction in the fatigue resistance.
The curved connecting device according to the invention prevents this type of deterioration.